Field of the Disclosure
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to methods and apparatus for performing on-demand paging, where a mobile device polls for paging messages.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-input single-output, multiple-input single-output or a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system.
Certain types of devices that perform machine-type communications (MTC), such as Internet-of-Everything (IoE) devices, may be powered down a majority of the time. For example, such devices may have sparse communications separated by long sleep cycles (e.g., waking up to receive or transmit data just a few times a day).
Current types of devices monitor for paging channels based on periodic “paging occasion”, for which a device must be awake to receive a paging message indicating there is data targeting the device. Such a paging indicator occurs at exactly the assigned time slot. This stringent timing requirement may result in a number of inefficiencies, for example, with extra time and/or energy required to obtain frame-level and/or hyper-frame level sync, possibly requiring an extra wake up which consumes power. In general, such a paging scheme works against the concept of asynchronous non-orthogonal access that IoE devices might ideally use.